


dead of night

by lmm091107



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmm091107/pseuds/lmm091107
Summary: It was in the dead of night when she arrived in konoha, albeit bruised and bloody.She was only six then but already special jonin level. They were all astounded at how a six year old could beat their very own Uchiha prodigy, until they learned of her origin. Her name?Otustsuki Mai.
Relationships: Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/OC, sasuke/you





	dead of night

"Mai, Mai, Mai!" She startled awake at the sound of her friends voice, looking up from her place on the desk.

"What Sasuke? I don't really feel like being attacked by your fangirls again." She stated, ready to go back to her nap. This was boring as hell. She already knew every single piece of information they taught here, she feels nothing but resentment for her younger self. After all it was because of a stupid decision that she's still forced to go to this stupid place. Filled with excitement at the prospect of making a new friend, she swore that she wouldn't graduate until he did. If only younger her knew that it would bring her nothing but homework and attacks from Sasuke's fanboys and fangirls. She had quite a few fanpeople but not nearly as many as Sasuke and, Kami were his vicious.

"Mai, It's your turn for the exams." Sasuke quickly told her, discreetly pointing at a slightly pissed off Iruka-sensei. She gulped before walking down slowly, not eager to get near the angry man. Iruka-sensei practically dragged her to the examination room, still mad about her being asleep. 

"Hello Mai." Mizuki-sensei greeted from his place at the desk, he creeped her out. He always gave her such bad vibes and his chakra was especially dark today, making her even more worried.

"For you to pass you just need to do a successful clone and transformation jutsu." She nodded and quickly did the hand signs for the first jutsu, eager to get away from Mizuki and pass of course. She made a few clones and let the sensei's examine them for any errors. After they finished looking for mistakes she moved onto the second jutsu, successfully transforming into a perfect copy of Iruka. She grabbed a headband from the pile, not even waiting for them to confirm her passing and walked out. 

She walked outside, leaning up against a tree to wait for her raven-haired friend. After a while she noticed him walk out, headband proudly tied on his forehead. She tied hers like a belt and sprinted over to him, wanting to get home before they were mobbed by fans. 

"Sasuke, go now! They'll swarm us if we stay any longer!" She shouted to him before grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the academy yard. 

"Sasuke-kun! Come back!" 

"Mai-chan! Let's go out to eat to celebrate!" 

Several voices screamed out as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop. 

"I'm surprised they haven't found out where we live yet..." He whispered out, pulling her down an alleyway to throw off the fan-person who was following them.

"It's a good thing, they would've killed me if they knew we share an apartment..." She whispered back, shivers going down her spine as she thought of how it would go if they found out. 

They ducked down one final alleyway before making a sharp turn into the street and calmly walking to the apartment complex that was just down the road.

"What should we have for dinner tonight? We could go out to eat or pick something out." 

"Ooh how about we go to the barbecue place!" She excitedly said, happy that they were going out to eat.

Even though living together saved a lot of money the still didn't have much to spare, seeing as the money they received from the hokage was tiny.

"Sounds good." He replied back, entering the code for the elevator. They waited for it to go up and open and walked to their door, she handed him the keys and waited for him to unlock it.

"You go get ready, wear something decent okay?" She yelled out from behind her shoulder as she slumped down on the couch.

"FUCK!" She heard him scream out from their bedroom and she went running into it, kunai in hand.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" 

"I don't have any clean clothes!"

"Sasuke I swear to Kami, if I open that closet door and there's clothes on the floor. I JUST DID THE FUCKING LAUNDRY TWO DAYS AGO!" 

"Stop yelling! We'll get evicted!"

"Sasuke, get the fucking clothes up, your being moved to the dresser and I'm taking the closet." 

"Fine.."

"Why? Why must you not give me all your laundry?"

"Sorry..."

"It's okay just- don't do it again please!"

"Okay..."

"Now get out, I'm going to change before I start your laundry."

She groaned and picked up the gigantic pile of clothes and threw it in the hamper, walking over to the dresser and taking out a purple tennis skirt with a pink wind breaker and white top. Picking up the pile laundry she brought it to the laundry room, not even bothering to sort it because he only wore dark clothes.

"It'll be done soon, i'm picking out your outfit!" She said, giddy with excitement of being able to pick out his outfit. She could make the fanpeople crazy!

"Okay! Just don't go too overboard!" He yelled back, dropping something in the kitchen.

"..."

"Mai!"

"Fine!" She sighed and walked to the living room, laying down and putting her arm over her eyes.

"Wake me up when the laundry is done." She muttered out before entering the realm of sleep.


End file.
